User talk:PepperJune643
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:LittleVoiceInside/Help/@comment-PepperJune643-20110309232712 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:28, 9 March 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey there Hey there! I see you're new and i'm here to say welcome to the wiki! I'm Chrisfan4ever but everyone calls me Chrissy, I see you're a Ferb fan too just like me, so if you wanna be friends just add your username to the friends list of my userpage! - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 18:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) userboxes Type and it becomes (Template removed). this page will show you almost all of the userboxes. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 04:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Type and it will become . What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 04:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate accounts From what I can tell, you are the same person that created the LittleVoiceInside account. Because you stopped your impersonation of a Phineas and Ferb cast member fairly quickly, there will not be any repercussions at this time. I strongly recommend that you do not use that account any more. Only edit with this account. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) If you need to give me private comments, please wait until I'm online, and I will delete them right away ;) Thanks! Get Yer Yah- Yahs Out! The Water is Rising! ~Pep :))))))))))))) 15:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, you do not remove an administrator notice. These messages let you know of something important. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) gender A male who has not been hit with a wave from an 8.9 earthquake in Japan late last night. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 17:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I draw the pic in Photoshop, uploaded on the wiki and put the character template, you know that all characters have it :D - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 06:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC)